Applications using electrical or electronic components may benefit from being sited on powered or power-capable structures. Example applications include sound monitoring, electronic communication, signal amplification and relay, optical sensing, traffic monitoring, radio communication with vehicles, and monitoring of physical phenomena such as particulate levels, vibration, power fluctuation, humidity and temperature.
Fixtures may be provided for holding electrical and/or electronic components, protecting the components, providing mechanical support, and providing interfaces for electrical power and electrical signals. Fixtures may further provide for vibration dampening, condensation control, voltage isolation, and capability for being positioned in a selected cardinal direction or a selected direction with respect to the ground or a structure. As an example, a solar control may be most effective when oriented toward an optimal cardinal direction, possibly toward the south for an installation in the northern hemisphere.
A fixture for electrical and electronic components may be attached to any of a number of different structures. Some structures may include an energized electrical receptacle available for connection to the fixture. Other structures may not have an electrical receptacle but may be capable of having an electrical receptacle installed. An electrical receptacle capable of electrically and mechanically connecting to a fixture may be referred to as a host receptacle. Examples of structures to which a fixture may be attached include pump sheds, windmills, masts, railroad signal gantries, HVAC systems, solar arrays, parking structures, light poles, structures associated with an electric power distribution system, stadium lighting, feedlot enclosures, mobile irrigation equipment, guard shacks, cellular telephone towers, aircraft hangers, police stations and drilling rigs. Natural structures like trees may be used to support a host receptacle, for example for lighting or loudspeakers.
Structures may be located in various settings including industrial parks, roadways, airports, harbors, farms, test facilities, military installations, recreational facilities, sporting venues, power stations, bodies of water, underground facilities, private homes and public parks. A fixture located in one of these locations may be exposed to rainfall, high humidity, heat, cold, dust, dirt, chemical agents capable of degrading materials in the fixture, contaminants, bright sunlight, salt spray, and other conditions and substances that may affect the operation of electrical or electronic components included in or attachable to the fixture. As used herein, a contaminant refers to a substance that, if admitted to the chamber, may interfere with the function of the electrical components in the fixture. Examples of contaminants include, but are not limited to, solvents such as water, turpentine, or alcohol, soap solutions or other cleaning compounds; debris, dust, dirt, guano, insects or insect-related substances and plant material such as seeds and leaves.
A fixture capable of secure mechanical and electrical connections to many different kinds of structures, providing long-duration protection to a variety of environmental conditions, and having mechanical and electrical interfaces readily configurable to many different applications has not been previously available.